I Got A Crush On You
by Ari Westen
Summary: The new girl has a crush on Derek Morgan, but refuses to say anything. What happens when he finds out anyway? Okay, I suck at summaries. Please review, this is my first story. Oh, and I own nothing but the added character.


"Why are you avoiding me Shannon?"

"What do you…?"  
"Don't lie to me. I'm a profiler, I know when someone's lying and I know you've been avoiding me. Now tell me why." Agent Derek Morgan stood leaning against his desk staring down at a very nervous looking Isabella Shannon, the new girl working with him and his team.

"I…. look Agent Morgan, I just want to do my job without any complications. Yes I've been avoiding you, but it's not a big deal."

"How are we gonna be able to work together if you can't even look at me, and it's Derek? Everybody's telling me how you keep sending messages by them to me, and I see you on the plane trying to sit as far away as possible. This is getting ridiculous Izzy." Isabella backed up an inch, desperately avoiding the brown eyes boring into her. She couldn't tell Derek the truth because she knew it would only cause more problems.

Ever since she had gotten to the BAU her and Derek had not been friends, and not for lack of trying on his part, she just couldn't handle it. From day one she knew his beautiful brown eyes, cocky smirk, and playboy attitude would be her downfall. She had always had a weakness for bad boys and Derek was definitely bad. So she had distanced herself, choosing to work with the other people on the team if she had the choice, and if her and Derek did work together she dove into the case and kept their talking to a minimum. Maybe not her greatest idea, but it kept her sane for the past two months. But she couldn't explain that to him. Explain that she couldn't stop thinking about him, how fantasies about his hands on her kept her up at night, how only sleeping pills and heavy foundation kept anyone from noticing her lack of rest. He would surely laugh at her and tell her he wasn't interested. But she had to tell him something.

"I… Agent Morgan, I mean Derek this really isn't a good time. We have…"

"Don't, I know you're done with your paperwork, and we all have the next couple of days off so you have all the time in the world."

Biting her lip, Isabella backed up a little more, readying herself to run if need be. She knew Derek would keep asking, so she decided telling him would be the only way to get him to leave her alone. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to bolt as soon as he rejected her. A girl could only take so much.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is…. I… I can't be around you without going weak in the knees. All you have to do is smile and I melt, and I can't handle that." She looked up from beneath her eyelashes to see that damned smirk on his face, and all of a sudden the floor looked really good. He was definitely going to laugh at her. "Look, I just didn't want to screw up our work relationship. I know we have to see each other everyday and I didn't want everyone else to get sidetracked because of my stupid crush, so can we just drop it? I know you don't feel the same, and I get it…"

"I don't think you do." Morgan stepped closer to Isabella pinning her body between his and the desk behind her, ensuring she couldn't go anywhere. "I see you watching me all the time, I'm not stupid. But avoiding me so you wouldn't have to face it was stupid. You've barely tried to get to know me, so how would you know if I'd reject you? You didn't ask me, or anyone else on the team."

"I know guys like you…"

"Okay, now that's just insulting. Guys like me, what do you mean guys like me?"  
"I just mean… you're the playboy type. You date lots of women, and flirt with even more. You never stick to one girl at a time, and committing to one person for even a little while is foreign to you…"

"Stop! I've heard enough. Isabella, I'm a FBI agent. If I'm not out of town chasing some psychopath, I'm getting shot at by another; it's hard to find a woman who'll put up with the ins and outs of this job, so I date a lot."

"Fine, you don't have explain. I just don't want to put myself in the position to be rejected because I'm not the type of woman who just wants to date or… whatever." Derek smirked, shaking his head as he moved closer to Isabella. He grabbed the tiny woman, lifting her onto his shoulder, against her wishes of course. But if this was the only thing that would get her to listen then so be it. "Derek! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Not until we get where we're going."

"Which is!"

"You'll see, now be quiet before I decide to turn you over my knee." A blush coated Isabella's face at Derek's words, and she calmed down not knowing if the man would carry out his threat.

Derek walked until he reached an unused interrogation room, closing and locking the door behind him to make sure no one walked in by accident. Only then did he put Isabella down, standing against the door so she understood she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Now Izzy let me make one thing clear, what you think you know about me you don't. I'm not just someone you can analyze and throw aside."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because it seems to me like that's exactly what you're doing."

"I'm sorry okay, I just don't want to get hurt."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna hurt you? I know we haven't worked together for very long but the least you could do is try to trust me a little. I'm not as bad as you think, and I'd like it if you gave me a chance." Derek walked the three feet to where Isabella stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her to his chest. "Now, I'd like to ask you on a date if that's all right with you?"

"Derek… I… what about your rules for not dating any woman who carried a gun?"

"You've been talking to Reid haven't you?"

"Not really, I just… look I…"

"Shut it. I think I can make an exception for you, seeing as you just can't keep your eyes off of me."

"HA! Very funny."

"So how about that date?"

"Really, you really wanna go on a date with me?"  
"I don't see anyone else in here."

"Okay… how's tomorrow sound, Dougherty's Tavern?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at nine." Derek backed up, reaching for the door as he smirked down at Isabella. And true to her word, her knees went weak under his gaze, bringing a full out grin to Derek's face. "See ya." With a shake of his head, and a wave, Derek walked out, missing the buckling of Isabella's knees as she fell to the floor.

"Damn you Derek Morgan."


End file.
